


Learn to Love Your Night

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry has told Eggsy about the times he, Merlin and Percival had sex. It was long before Eggsy came along, and he's heard enough about it that he wants it to happen once more...with him included.What happens when Hartwin meets Mercival in a PWP? THIS. THIS happens.  It is basically just porn.  Fourway porn.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Percival/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Percival (Kingsman)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 80





	Learn to Love Your Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyssa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa13/gifts).



> So I started this story four months ago, got about four hundred words in and lost my nerve. I didn't feel like I was doing it justice. Now, writing multiple Merhartwin stories and getting comfortable with THREE people, I found this story again and decided it needed to be finished. I have NO clue where I got the title, though; it was on the file when I found it this week.
> 
> My first - and probably only - four way porn. It's more complicated than you think!
> 
> A gift to lovely Lyssa13, who is my cheerleader in more ways than one.

“Are you sure about this, darling?” Harry cups Eggsy’s chin in his hands and studies his face. 

“Yes, Harry, for about the twentieth time.” Eggsy can’t get annoyed, not when Harry’s so very worried about hurting him in any way. “I asked for this, remember?”

“I know but sometimes I worry that…”

“I’m not doing it for YOU. Well, I am, because I know you’ll enjoy it, but I’m doing it for me, too. Ever since you mentioned those times you, Merlin, and Percival fooled around I haven’t been able to get it out of my head.”

“That was years ago, Eggsy.”

“Like how many?”

“Years,” Harry says, turning away from him to fuss with the bed. 

“Harry. It’s fine. You guys had sex now and then. I know you love me…you love them, too, but it’s different. I’m just glad they said yes.” Eggsy fumbles with the nightstand drawer and gets out the lube. “Just hope I’m worth their time.”

“Eggsy Unwin!”

“C’mon, Harry, it ain’t like I got a whole lotta experience. Definitely not with more than one bloke. DEFINITELY not with three.”

“We don’t have to do this.”

“I know…I want to,” Eggsy insists. “I trust Merlin with my life, yeah? And I trust Percival, too, even though I don’t know him all that well.”

“That’s the part that surprises me.” Harry pulls off his jumper and puts it away. “I don’t see you as someone who would enjoy sex with a stranger.”

“I wouldn’t all the time…like I wouldn’t be interested in hook-ups or nothing. Not anymore. I got you.” Eggsy gives him a thorough kiss. “But it’s kinda sexy, innit? The gorgeous stranger?”

“So he’s gorgeous, is he?” Harry grumbles.

“Not as gorgeous as you,” Eggsy promises, giving him another kiss. 

“I’ve never shared a lover,” Harry says suddenly. “Not one I’ve cared about.”

“We’re all kinda new to this…it will be fine,” Eggsy says. “I love you, Harry.”

“And I love you, my dearest boy.” Harry tenderly kisses his nose. 

“And Merlin and Percival…it won’t affect what they have?” Eggsy asks softly. “Don’t wanna do something that will…”

“What Merlin and Percival have is unique…but it is solid. If you would cause any cracks, they wouldn’t have agreed.” The doorbell rings and they both jump. “I’ll get that. Undress down to your pants and I’ll be right back.”

“All right.” Eggsy watches him walk away and quickly strips down to his tight boxer briefs before putting his clothes away. He’s kneeling on the bed nervously biting at a thumbnail when Harry returns with Merlin and Percival.

“Hello, Eggsy,” Merlin says. Percival simply nods.

“Hey,” Eggsy says shyly. 

“You may put your clothing on those chairs.” Harry motions to two chairs in the corner of the room, put there expressly for that purpose. Harry starts undressing, talking as he goes. “We all know your safewords, Eggsy…daffodil if you wish us to slow down for a moment, orchid if you wish to stop.” Eggsy nods. “And you will stop, dearest, if at any time you feel overwhelmed, or if we’re hurting you.”

“Fuck, Harry, I ain’t made of glass.” Now Eggsy IS starting to get annoyed. He hops off the bed and crosses his arms across his chest.

“In these situations it is best to get everything out in the open, so everyone is clear.” Harry glares back.

“It is called negotiating, lad.” Merlin finishes removing his shoes and stands up. He whips his jumper over his head and Eggsy lets out something suspiciously like a squeak. He has a gorgeous tattoo winding from his heart to his right hip. “Thistles,” he says before Eggsy can say anything. He doesn’t explain further. “We know ye are new to this, and therefore ye probably think it isn’t necessary. Trust me when I tell ye it is QUITE necessary. If ye dinnae work things out beforehand, it can lead to dangerous places.”

“Harry said you wished him to talk about this with us a bit before today?” Percival asks.

Eggsy nods. “Like you said, dunno shite about all this. Figured he could sorta, you know, break the ice or whatever, and then if we needed to talk more…here I am.” Harry comes over, puts an arm around his waist, and kisses the top of his head.

“So,” Merlin continues. “Hard limits?” Eggsy tilts his head in confusion.

“Things you absolutely won’t do,” Harry tells him.

“Um…I can’t think of anything that I really don’t wanna do…up for anything, I guess,” Eggsy says slowly. “No like, hitting, or whatever.”

“That is not something we would do with you, Eggsy, due to your past.” Percival’s voice is soft but there is something about the way he says it that makes Eggsy feel taken care of.

“Don’t…don’t call me a whore,” Eggsy whispers. He feels Harry stiffen against him, and a slender hand tilts his face up for a kiss.

“Just because ye did what ye had to do to feed your family, and just because ye asked for this, it does not make ye anything of the sort,” Merlin says firmly. “Am I clear, lad?”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says automatically. “How about you two? Anything you refuse to do?” 

“I do not kiss on the mouth,” Percival says. He hangs his shirt on the back of the chair and turns to look at Eggsy as he undoes his belt. “That is something I save for my partner.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Eggsy says, and he does. He can maybe see kissing Merlin, but it would feel weird with Percival. He can’t keep from salivating a bit, however, as Percival soon reveals the long lines of his body. He’s in better shape than Harry, a little shorter than Merlin, and his boxers seem to accentuate a very nice pair of thighs. He turns to say something to Harry but freezes as Merlin removes his trousers. “Fuck,” he whispers, his eyes glued to Merlin. Later he’ll be surprised – and amused – that Merlin wears old-fashioned Y-fronts. Right now all he can see is the lovely package framed by the dark blue fabric. Merlin’s been hiding a lot under his jumpers and trousers.

“And condoms are not necessary for oral sex, but are a requirement if you are fucking someone other than your partner.” Everyone else nods. “Well then.” Harry’s clad in boxers, like Percival, although Percival fills his out a bit better (a fact Eggsy would NEVER admit out loud). “Shall we?” Harry stands at the edge of the bed. “Come here, darling.”

Eggsy steps over in front of Harry as Percival and Merlin form the other corners of a triangle. Harry turns him so Eggsy’s back is to Percival, with Merlin on his left and Harry on his right. “A bit nervous,” he confides. “Ain’t never done anything like this before. Not sure how…”

“Lad, ye dinnae need to worry. There are no rules, nothing you can do right or wrong. Just allow yourself to let go, and the moment will take ye.” Merlin slides a hand over Eggsy’s naked chest and just like that the oxygen seems to seep out of the room. Eggsy swallows hard, turning his gaze up to Harry.

“My beautiful boy,” he whispers, kissing Eggsy’s nose, his cheeks, his chin. By the time he gets to Eggsy’s mouth a second set of hands is moving over Eggsy’s chest. Eggsy whimpers into Harry’s mouth. “This is all for you. Just relax and let us please you.”

Fingers pluck at his nipples and he can immediately tell they belong to Percival. He can’t imagine Merlin has gun callouses on his index fingers. He groans as fingernails scratch over his sensitive chest before pinching his nipples. He cries out, hips thrusting forward. Merlin chuckles next to him and Percival steps closer, pressing up against his back. “You are stunning,” Percival breathes against the back of his neck. Eggsy moans and lets his head fall back, hands reaching out the sides. He comes into contact with Merlin and Harry simultaneously, his palms caressing the thick cocks covered by the fabric of their pants. Eggsy’s eyes flutter open as Harry’s hands slides over his cock, teasing at the elastic of his boxer briefs but never dipping inside.

“Please,” Eggsy gasps. “Please touch me.”

“Begging already?” Merlin asks in a mocking tone. His hand join Harry’s and together they tease Eggsy, running their fingers along the lines of his cock. Eggsy can feel Percival’s hardness behind him and he can’t decide whether to thrust forward or grind back.

“Remove your pants and kneel on the bed, darling,” Harry murmurs, and Eggsy can barely obey, his legs are shaking so violently. If this is how he’s reacting while they’re still in their pants, how will he act when they’re all finally naked?

He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself, looks back at the three men, and what he sees has him all but choking on his own spit. Harry and Merlin are kissing, arms wound around each other. Merlin’s hands slide down into Harry’s pants to knead at his arse, and Harry is carefully shoving at Merlin’s briefs. Percival, however, is staring at Eggsy. He looks down, wondering if there’s something wrong with his junk, and then realizes of course Percival would stare. He’s the only person in the room who hasn’t seen Eggsy naked before. Merlin has made jokes more than once on what exactly he’s seen during training, hinting that Eggsy doesn’t exactly measure up. From the way Percival’s looking at him, however, Eggsy gets the feeling he measures up just fine. 

Percival doesn’t look away, simply slips out of his own pants, drops them, and crawls onto the bed. He knee-walks to Eggsy and cups his face in his large hands. As promised, he does not kiss Eggsy, even though Eggsy can’t help himself and licks his lips. Instead Percival nuzzles along the line of his jaw and down the side of his neck. His breath is warm and tickles the sensitive skin of Eggsy’s throat. His nose ever so gently glides over Eggsy’s skin and he’s soon shivering, grabbing onto Percival’s biceps for dear life. “I must admit, Eggsy, I did not expect you to include me in your plans for the evening,” Percival murmurs. His hands slide up over Eggsy’s chest, thumbs swirling around Eggsy’s nipples. “I know how you feel about Merlin…most trainees end up with a crush against their will.”

“Well, aw fuck, Percival…I wouldn’t…wouldn’t never do that,” Eggsy gasps. “You and he are a package deal. Plus…I ain’t lying when I tell you I think you are fucking gorgeous.”

Percival smiles. “Would you like to know one of Merlin’s favorite things about me?” Percival’s hand slides down to gently cup Eggsy’s balls.

“Y-yes?” Eggsy squeaks.

“I have laser focus. When something is important to me, I will allow nothing to distract me until I complete my mission…whatever it is.” He fondles Eggsy’s balls, thumb reaching up to occasionally stroke the line of Eggsy’s hard cock.

“I ain’t gonna live through this,” Eggsy moans, letting his head fall onto Percival’s chest.

“You must…or how else will we consider the mission a success?” Percival runs a finger along Eggsy’s lips, a delicate hint of a touch, and to Eggsy it’s almost as intimate as a kiss. “Lay down…there’s a good boy.” Percival helps Eggsy lay down on his back. 

“What’s going on here?” Merlin asks with a grin, and it’s only then that Eggsy notices he and Harry are finally naked. 

“Merlin, for fuck’s sake, will you PLEASE kiss him? I need SOMEONE to kiss him, and it’s gotta be you, apparently,” Eggsy says. He just wants to see someone wreck Percival, for just a moment. 

“Gladly.” Merlin fists a hand in Percival’s hair and yanks him in for a deep kiss. Eggsy even sees Merlin’s teeth dig into the meat of Percival’s bottom lip.

“Yeah…like that…” Eggsy says dazedly.

“There’s one more thing we should discuss, dearest.” Harry crawls up Eggsy’s body and gives him a kiss that probably puts Merlin and Percival’s to shame.

“You want me to have a discussion NOW? My dick’s so hard right it might actually fall off, Harry.”

“I wanted to wait until the time was right, until we were on the brink of not wishing to speak at all,” Harry says. “Merlin prefers to bottom, and Percival prefers to top. I know you will do either, and I will as well, although I prefer topping. Do you care, well, who does what?”

“We COULDA discussed this earlier,” Eggsy points out, stroking Harry’s beautiful cock. “And no, I don’t care. As long as someone’s dick gets in my arse at some time during the evening, I’m fine.”

Merlin snorts. “Eloquent as always.”

“Hush,” Percival says, kissing him again. “I’m sensing you have an idea, Harry.”

“I do. It’s quite like planning a mission, isn’t it?”

“Guess it is a bit complicated with all these dicks and mouths and arses and all,” Eggsy says, moaning as Harry’s mouth finds his nipple. “YES, Harry.” He arches up into the warm mouth.

“I will never look at mission planning the same way again,” Merlin says wryly.

“I think Eggsy should fuck Merlin as Percival fucks Eggsy,” Harry says. 

Eggsy’s fairly certain he’s stopped breathing by this point. Harry’s hand is idly wandering over his chest, occasionally thumbing over his nipples, and Merlin and Percival are touching each other as if they always have an audience. “I…well…yeah, that’s, uh, if everyone’s all right with it. But what about you?”

“I appreciate your concern, darling, but I’m sure I can make myself useful somewhere.”

“Okay.” Eggsy slowly sits up to look at Merlin. “You okay with that, bruv?”

“This entire evening was planned around what ye wanted,” Merlin says with a shrug.

“Yeah, but that don’t matter if you’re not cool with it,” Eggsy insists, and he means it. He will get up, put on his clothes, and make Percival and Merlin a pot of tea with biscuits if either of them is uncomfortable with how things might go down.

Merlin looks at Percival, who snickers and kisses his cheek. “Excuse me, Harry,” Merlin says politely. Harry nods and gets up, walking over to stand next to Percival. Merlin goes to the foot of the bed and starts to crawl. Fucking crawl, stalking up Eggsy’s body until they’re nose to nose, Merlin’s strong arms easily holding him up into an almost plank position. “Trust me, lad, there is very little that might happen in this room that I would nae be ‘cool’ with.”

“Okay.” Eggsy curses the squeak that is now his voice. “Percival, can I please kiss your boyfriend?”

“I am touched that you asked my permission, Eggsy, but you will have to ask him.” Percival ends his sentence on a ragged breath. Eggsy peeks over Merlin’s shoulder to see Harry biting at Percival’s shoulder and stroking his cock.

“Fuck me…Merlin, can I…”

His words are swallowed by Merlin’s kiss. Merlin all but plunders Eggsy’s mouth, slowly lowering his body until he’s rocking against him, their cocks pushing at each other, insistently rutting hot skin against hot skin. “Yes, lad, ye can,” Merlin says when he finally comes up for air. He nibbles his way along Eggsy’s neck, causing Eggsy to moan.

They slowly roll over, kissing the entire time, hands wandering and tongues sliding along skin. “That is absolutely beautiful,” Eggsy hears Harry whisper.

“Yes…my Merlin is stunning,” Percival adds.

Harry chuckles. “Not quite what I meant, but I suppose he isn’t unattractive.”

“That’s right,” Eggsy murmurs against Merlin’s lips. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Eggsy decides to take a bit of control, as least as much as he can. He knows that the others, especially Harry, are in charge of this little scenario…and he’s perfectly fine with that. But right now he wants to eat away at some of Merlin’s steel, wear down that inner strength a bit. He starts at Merlin’s neck and slowly kisses his way down the long body. He licks at the hard nipples, runs his cheek along the surprisingly firm and solid biceps. Merlin does more than just sit behind a computer, apparently. He drags his tongue down the flat abdominal muscles and sucks on the sharp hip bones.

“Aye, lad, that’s it,” Merlin groans. 

Eggsy grins against his stomach. “Like a bit of bite, do you?”

“Why do you think he wears so many layers, Eggsy?” Percival says from above them. “I like to leave my mark.”

Eggsy thinks of Merlin’s body covered with love bite and his cock actually drips a bit. He squirms down a bit between Merlin’s legs. “Is it all right if I leave a mark of my own?” Eggsy asks Percival.

“I think that would be acceptable.”

Eggsy growls and bites down on the tender meat of Merlin’s inner thigh. The other man hisses, arching his hips. “I got you, Merlin.” He kisses back up, tongue twisting along each line and swipe of the tattoo. It’s only then that he takes a good look at Merlin’s hard cock. It’s been a very long time since he’s been this up close and personal to anyone other than Harry. He hasn’t wanted to, before now…and he won’t want to after this. This is enough. Harry is enough. Eggsy hesitates briefly, taking Merlin in his hand and slowly stroking him.

“If ye dinnae really want it, lad, ye dinnae have to continue,” Merlin says gently, long fingers carding through Eggsy’s hair. “No one will think any less of ye.”

“That’s right, my boy. No one will think any less of you,” Harry says meaningfully. His hand joins Merlin’s in Eggsy’s hair, and Eggsy butts up into the caress. Harry’s fingers come down to trace Eggsy’s face, and Eggsy kisses a few fingertips before giving the head of Merlin’s cock a few cautious licks.

“Fuck, Eggsy,” Merlin groans, his entire body melting into the mattress.

“The head is very sensitive for Merlin,” Percival informs Eggsy.

“And Eggsy is very VERY good at sucking cock, Merlin,” Harry says. 

Eggsy soon tunes them out and focuses on his job. Merlin is long, even longer than Harry, and thick. It takes a bit of work to get Merlin even partially into his mouth, and the thought briefly crosses Eggsy’s mind that it’s a shame Merlin doesn’t like to top. Eggsy would LOVE to have this monster inside of him. But instead he focuses on covering each and every inch of it with his tongue since he can’t get it all the way into his mouth. Merlin is very responsive, arching and gasping as Eggsy’s tongue whorls around the head of his cock. He spread his legs, bends his knees out, and actually whines when Eggsy stops sucking and just flicks his tongue back and forth over the tip. “Please…please, Eggsy.”

“What is it, Merlin? What can I do for you?” Eggsy leans down to kiss the inside of Merlin’s thighs.

A tube of lube drops onto the bed next to Merlin’s knee. “Move down a bit, you two,” Percival quietly commands, and they scoot toward the foot of the bed. “Better.” Percival leans down and kisses Eggsy’s shoulder. “He likes to be prepared fast and hard. No need to take your time and be polite about it…fuck him with your fingers as soon as you can safely get them in there.”

“Jesus, Percival,” Eggsy groans, Merlin’s dick jumping in his hand. He fumbles for the lube and somehow gets it open, squirting the cool liquid onto his hand. “Don’t care what he says, bruv, if I hurt you, you tell me.”

“I will,” Merlin promises. “I trust ye, lad.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy says, feeling stupid but unsure what else to say. He decides that not talking is probably the best course of action, and gets back to work. 

He starts sucking Merlin again, occasionally swirling his mouth lower and lower until he gives a quick flick of his tongue over the seam of Merlin’s balls. He then goes back up to the sensitive head, and his eyes meet Merlin’s as one finger starts working inside. Merlin growls and fists a hand in Eggsy’s hair, holding his mouth in place and never looking away. Eggsy whimpers and works the finger inside. As soon as it’s moving with minimal resistance he adds another. “Fuck, yes, that’s it.” Merlin releases him as his head falls back onto the mattress. 

“Feels good?” Eggsy asks. He yelps when a hand slides between his legs to fondle his cock and balls.

“Relax, Eggsy…I’m simply going to prepare you as you work on Merlin.” Percival’s voice is completely devoid of emotion, as if he’s giving someone directions to the nearest chemist. 

“You look beautiful like this, spread out over Merlin’s body,” Harry says hoarsely. “I wish I had a camera.”

“This is Arthur’s home, Harry.” Merlin winces and sighs as Eggsy twists his fingers. “Do ye really think I dinnae have cameras in every room, for safety’s sake?”

Eggsy freezes. “Every room? As in every room?”

“If ye are asking if I know about you and Harry and the laundry room floor, the answer is yes, lad,” Merlin pants.

“If he’s still talking, Eggsy, you’re doing something wrong,” Percival points out. His hand continues to stroke Eggsy’s cock.

“Sorry if that…oh fuck…” Eggsy lets his head drop onto Merlin’s leg as Percival’s finger twirls through precome and slides it down Eggsy’s cock. He feels hands spreading his arse, and then a mouth gently kisses along his cleft. Eggsy freezes. He likes Percival, wants to be fucked by him, but that is something else. Too intimate for mere acquaintances.

“Don’t worry, Eggsy.” Percival kneels down by the bed, kissing Merlin and then nudging his nose along Eggsy’s cheek. “I would never do that to you.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whispers blissfully. He tries to remember that he’s supposed to be taking care of Merlin, but right now all he can focus on is the way Harry’s tongue is sliding down his left arse cheek to tease around his hole. “Harry…”

“I figured he knows your body best, so he should do this for you,” Percival murmurs. His voice is soft. Sultry. It goes right to Eggsy’s lizard brain. “Instead of showing you, I’m going to tell you how to take care of Merlin.”

“Yeah…o-okay,” Eggsy stammers.

“Withdraw your fingers.”

“Wot?”

“Pull your fingers out.” Eggsy slowly obeys. “He’ll start to tighten up ever so slightly, so once your stick your dick in him, he’ll feel like you’re opening him up all over again.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy groans as Harrys finger starts working in tandem with his wicked tongue. 

“And you don’t need to hold back. Grab his hips and just fuck him,” Percival continues. “If you leave marks, that’s fine…it will give me something to suck on later at home.”

“Jesus, Percival, you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Eggsy laughingly gasps.

“He kisses ME with that mouth,” Merlin murmurs, yanking Percival down by the hair. 

Eggsy goes back to work on Merlin’s cock even as his body automatically rocks back to meet Harry’s tongue and fingers. “I’d get back here if I were you,” Harry says finally. “My naughty boy is going to finish all too soon.” Harry gives his arse a slap. “Filthy thing.”

“Kneel up for a moment, Eggsy, if you would,” Percival says, giving Merlin one last kiss and standing by the bed. Eggsy does as he’s told, watching with wide eyes as Percival opens a condom. “May I?” Eggsy can only nod and watch as Percival slides the condom onto Eggsy’s dick. He makes sure it’s in position before reaching for the lube and applying an ample amount.

“I won’t hurt him,” Eggsy says for some reason. As if he could hurt Merlin with his puny dick.

Percival smiles, however, the kindest look he’s ever seen on Percival’s face. “I know.” 

Harry gives Eggsy a long, passionate kiss. “I cannot wait to watch this, darling.”

Eggsy settles himself back between Merlin’s legs. “Maybe I should do this from behind?”

“Nae, lad.” Merlin pulls him down and gives him a kiss, biting his bottom lip. “I think we both wish for ye to be looking me in the eye at first.” He grabs a pillow and shoves it under his arse. 

“All right.” Eggsy takes a deep breath and lines himself up. He slowly starts to push in, feeling Harry’s hand in his hair and Percival’s at the small of his back. “Oh, FUCK yes,” he groans. “You were right, Percival…he’s so fucking tight.”

“Like a virgin,” Percival says approvingly. “It’s one of my favorite things about him.”

Eggsy takes his time, even though Percival obviously feels he could go harder and faster. Eggsy is cherishing every moment, because he knows it probably won’t happen again. Merlin’s body is hot and tight around him, and he clutches at Eggsy’s arms every time he pushes in further. Finally Eggsy is all the way in, and he leans down to bite at Merlin’s chest. “Feel good?” Eggsy whispers.

“Fucking spectacular,” Merlin tells him. “Now quit treating me like a china doll and put your back into it.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy growls, biting him again. He delivers a particularly nasty snap of his hips and Merlin grunts. “Like that?”

“Aye…like that.”

Eggsy tries to keep a good rhythm but soon Harry and Percival are working together to drive him mad. Someone’s hand is on his dick, someone else’s fingers are in his arse, and teeth move along his back and cheeks. “Pull out, darling,” Harry murmurs. “Let Merlin get up on his knees.”

Eggsy viciously twists his hips and Merlin curses. “If you say so.” He ever-so-slowly pulls out and winks at Merlin before knee-walking away a bit. 

Harry immediately pulls him into a kiss, cradles his face in his large hands and studies his eyes. “Are you all right, dearest?”

Eggsy glances over to where Percival and Merlin are deep in conversation as Merlin turns over onto his hands and knees. “Yeah…aces, babe, swear down.”

“I love you.” Harry rests his forehead against Eggsy’s.

“Love you, too. Are YOU sure about this?”

“I am. You’re beautiful. I love watching you.”

They kiss a few more times and then Eggsy moves back behind Merlin. He slides in easily, and he goes in so deep a groan escapes before he can stop it. Per Percival’s orders he grips the sides of Merlin’s waist, digging his fingers in with each thrust. He feels Percival’s hand at the small of his back again and he leans forward a bit more, arching himself up as best he can. He hears the condom open, hears the lube squelch into Percival’s hand, and then the head of Percival’s cock is nudging at his entrance. Eggsy stops moving for a moment, balls deep inside Merlin’s body, his own arse eagerly waiting for Percival to take control. And control he does. He inches in, bit by bit. Eggsy’s body originally fights against the intrusion but then Percival is making his way in. “Fuck…oh fuck…” Eggsy says helplessly.

“Are you all right?” Harry whispers, pushing Eggsy’s hair from his forehead.

“So full…oh fuck…it’s…intense…” Eggsy pants. Merlin is like a vice around his cock and Percival is filling him, almost pushing the air from his lungs.

“Let me know when I can move, Eggsy,” Percival says quietly.

“You don’t have to do anything, Eggsy. Just let Percival do the work,” Harry advises. Eggsy nods and plants a few kisses along Merlin’s spine. “He likes a good steady fuck, Percival. You don’t have to give it to him as hard as you can…but he definitely likes it hard.”

“Fuck me,” Eggsy whines.

“Please, Percival…” Merlin calls out.

“I was waiting for that.” Eggsy can almost hear the grin in Percival’s voice and then he’s sliding out almost all the way before thrusting forward. Eggsy is pushed into Merlin and they both groan. 

All Eggsy can do is hang on for dear life. His fingers dig into Merlin’s skin and he sees sweat drip from his brow to splash onto Merlin’s damp back. Merlin grunts with every thrust, and Eggsy doesn’t know which way is up. Every time he tries to focus on the heat of Merlin’s body, he’s distracted by the push of Percival’s cock. Every time he tries to focus on the way Percival is just catching his prostate, he’s distracted by the squeeze of Merlin’s arse around his dick. He scratches a line down Merlin’s back from his neck to his arse and Merlin actually growls. “Fuck, lad!”

“Good boy,” Percival gasps in his ear. “You may decide, Eggsy…can Merlin come before you do or do you wish to come first?”

“I…I…” This is NOT the time to ask him such questions.

“Don’t tease the boy, Percival,” Harry drawls, getting onto the bed on his knees. “His brain quite turns to mush with a good fucking.”

Eggsy begins to say something smart but the words are frozen on his tongue as he watches Harry feed his cock between Merlin’s lips. Merlin makes an eager sound, greedily lapping at the head before the hard flesh slowly disappears into his mouth. Harry allows Merlin to get used to the feel of the cock in his mouth before placing one hand on the back of Merlin’s head and actually fucking him, shoving in and out just enough to cause Merlin to make the most delicious choking sounds.

“Oh fuck,” Eggsy exclaims, feeling the familiar twinge throughout his body. “Oh, fuck, Percival…Merlin…”

“Are you close, Eggsy?” Percival asks. Eggsy nods.

“It’s…oh shit…Harry…” Eggsy can only watch helplessly as Harry does his best to destroy Eggsy without even touching him.

Percival changes his angle ever so slightly and suddenly Eggsy’s coming. Every brain cell, every oxygen atom, every fiber of his being is currently leaving his body through his cock. Eggsy all but convulses, digging his fingers into Merlin’s hips as the orgasm is yanked from his body. “Christ, lad,” Merlin almost howls, and Eggsy feels him shudder.

“You always did like a dick spending itself in your arse, didn’t you, Merlin?” Percival growls, and Eggsy feels like he’s coming even more.

He’s quite certain Percival isn’t finished, but he almost can’t care. He does his best to stay up on his knees without crushing Merlin, and he watches as Harry pulls out of Merlin’s mouth and strokes himself to completion on Merlin’s tongue. Eggsy whimpers, dick and arse suddenly oversensitive. Percival pulls out and slowly rolls away. Eggsy watches him remove the condom; obviously he DID finish. Eggsy feels a weak pride in that knowledge, even though he had very little to do with it. He looks down at Merlin and slowly pulls out. They fall to opposite sides of the bed, landing on their backs and panting for breath. Harry disappears for a moment and hands Percival a damp flannel. He wipes at Merlin and then scrubs at the bed a bit. Harry then drapes a towel over the wet spot, and only then does he carefully remove the condom from Eggsy’s spent cock and drop it in the bin.

“Taking care of the bed before me?” Eggsy asks weakly.

“Percival and I would like to lay down for a moment, if you don’t mind, and neither of us wishes to lay on the wet spot,” Harry points out. Eggsy can only nod as Harry and Percival climb onto the bed between Merlin and Eggsy. Merlin turns away from Percival, allowing himself to be spooned from the back. Harry simply holds out his arms and Eggsy cuddles close. “I love you,” Harry murmurs. “You were so beautiful…so perfect.”

“Hardly…Percival did all the good stuff,” Eggsy slurs.

“Your stuff was pretty good as well, lad,” Merlin says from the other side of the bed. 

“This was definitely worth our while,” Percival adds.

Eggsy knows this is a compliment, but something about it strikes him as funny. He starts to giggle drunkenly. “I never knew you were so much fun, Percival.”

“I am a barrel of laughs. Ask anyone,” Percival says solemnly, and this only makes Eggsy laugh harder.

“You are sex drunk, my boy,” Harry says affectionately.

“Had the brains fucked right out of me, didn’t I?” Eggsy says with a yawn. He snuggles closer to Harry and closes his eyes for a second.

“Dearest, wake up.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s nose, his cheeks, his chin. “You’ll want a shower before bed, I’m thinking, and we should at least change the duvet.”

Eggsy sits up and rubs his eyes. He’s shocked to see they’re alone. “How long was I asleep?”

“About thirty minutes. They didn’t want to waken you.”

“I didn’t get to say goodbye, or…or thank you,” Eggsy says sadly.

“They’re coming for brunch tomorrow. You can say your thank yous then.” Harry stands by the bed in his dressing gown. “Come along.” He holds out his hand.

“Okay.” Eggsy slowly climbs off the bed and stretches. He’ll be pleasantly sore tomorrow. He watches Harry putter about the room as he makes his way to the en suite. “Harry?”

“Yes, darling?”

Eggsy pads over and wraps his arms around Harry. “You know I love you, right?”

“I do. And I love you.”

“And this was aces, and I appreciate you agreeing to it and all…but it’s not for me. I don’t like sharing you, even if it was hot. I just want it to be you and me forever.”

“That is something I can absolutely agree with.” Harry kisses him gently.


End file.
